The Boy in the Box
by AmShe256
Summary: What do you do with a kid who seems as if he dropped out of the sky? As the gang tries to get to the bottom of where this mysterious child came from and who he is, they discover secrets that they never expected in the little rainy town of Forks.AH/AU/OOC
1. Lost

**This is my first story, but I have been reading other people's for a while and I wanted to give it a try. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters that go along with it.**

* * *

LOST-BPOV

"Nothing exciting, or even remotely interesting, ever happens in Forks" I sighed as I let my head drop to my desk with a solid thud.

It was my first day of high school. I don't know what I had been expecting, but the only difference between Fork's middle and Fork's High was that the lockers, and the students that used them, were all a little taller. Well… I take that back. _Almost _all of the students were a little taller.

I was stifling a smile as the blue-eyed girl I had been thinking about gracefully planted herself in the desk beside me and threw her polka dotted messenger bag onto the floor alongside her.

Alice looked over at me with questioning eyes, probably wondering what I was doing with my forehead on my desk and a stupid grin on my face, then decided to not to even ask. I guess she had learned over the past couple of years to just let me be weird sometimes. It was probably for the best anyway, considering I seem to be having more and more spaced out weird moments as I got older.

"What do you want to do this weekend Bella?" Alice whispered as our English class began. We choose seats closer to the back just for this reason. I mean, what's the point having a class with your best friend if you have to sit there quiet for the whole hour.

Her question addressed the problem that was pointed out earlier. Does no one ever listen to me? "I don't know. Maybe we could just hang out at your house and watch a movie, or something." I sighed again, for what felt like the millionth time that day. "It's not like there is that much to do in this god forsaken town anyway. What else could we do? Skip rocks?"

"Quit being so pessimistic Bella. Dad is going to take Emmett to get his license on Friday. I bet if we ask him _real_ nicely he would gladly take us shopping in Port Angeles on Saturday."

"Real nicely. Right." With the kind of stuff Alice has on her older brother, she'll be able to blackmail him straight through college. Emmett would take us anywhere we wanted to go, but only because he feared getting called out for some of the late night summer parties he had attended these last few months.

"But shopping Alice, really? You and I both know that we have enough clothes together to last us through the rest of our high school careers." I really despised shopping, and I loathed it more with my tiny friend.

Alice was the kind of girl that could go for hours trying to find a single outfit in a mall filled with a hundred stores, and on her way through these stores, looking for this perfect outfit, she would also find at least three pairs of shoes, a bucket load of accessories, plus the undergarments to hide beneath it all.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Alice begged a little too loudly, earning us a reprimanding glare from Mrs. Randall. No one can really argue will Alice. She just keeps going until she gets her way anyway. I decided that today would not be the day for me to see if I could make her see reason. I turned to her expectant eyes and nodded once, showing I was in. I swear if a face could break in two from a smile, we would have little Alice pieces all over the cracked linoleum floor right now.

The last class period of the day went by fairly quickly with Alice by my side, passing notes stealthily across the aisle, and soon we found ourselves standing in the school parking lot beside the spirit rock waiting for the rest of the gang to show up.

We were supposed to take a trail that went all the way from the school to Cullen house. Emmett and Jasper Hale had gotten tired of riding the bus last year so they had spent a good portion of their afternoons fighting their way through the unknown that is the forest of Forks. I wouldn't have done it personally, there really is no telling what could be in those woods, but I'll take the trail that resulted if it will keep me off a hot, loud, sticky, smelly school bus.

Until this moment, Alice had been carrying on about the impending shopping trip and a pair of shoes that she wanted me to get. When she saw the huge figure of her brother in the distance, she stood up and yelled "Emmett we have been waiting for like twenty minutes! What have you been doing that has taken so long?"

It had really only been about five, but Alice was never known for her patience.

Emmett Swaggered up to us with his bombshell of a girlfriend, Rosalie Hale, in tow and her equally blond and blue-eyed twin not far behind. I think I would have a slight problem with my sister dating my best friend, but Jasper never really seemed to care. It probably has to do with the fact that he has had a slight crush on Alice for like forever and hasn't had to guts to come out with it.

"Hey sis! I love you too!" Emmett joked at his peeved little sister. Emmett was always a free spirit. It got him into trouble a lot of the time, but it also make him an easy person to be around.

We all headed toward the trail talking about the uninteresting days that we had all had. It wasn't very well marked, but the underbrush had been cut away and the dirt had been worn flat by use from this summer when the guys would come to the school to use the outdoor basketball court.

It didn't take long on this course before someone had a great idea.

"You know what, I think that if we went off the trail here and went straight we would likely cut our time in half" Jasper was forever trying to be strategic about things and figure out ways to make everything simpler. Plus, I think the fact that Alice was not the happiest of people right now might have also had something to do with it.

Rosalie was the first to speak up "I don't know. I don't want to get lost out here." I have to admit, Rose was not one of my favorite people, but she has a head on her shoulders. I decided to agree with her. I did not want to spend the rest of my day lost in the woods.

Unfortunately for us, the rest of the gang had no intention of following the trail. I just quietly followed behind and prayed to any god that might hear me for us to not get lost.

We had been going for a while when we saw a bit of sunshine coming through the trees. Emmett took off in a run to beat us to the clearing.

The smell hit us before we actually saw it. Laid out in front of us was the sight that is the forks junk yard. It was disgusting. Everything from banana peelings to old appliances was thrown haphazardly into this pit.

Alice was the first to admit defeat "I think we should call Dad to come pick us up. I mean, at least we have a location to tell him from here."

"She's right." Jasper conceded, "If we go any farther we're only going to get more lost."

Alice pulled out her cell phone from her bag and began to dial the number to get a hold of her father. Emmett and Alice shared a phone to use in case of emergency, though at the end of this week Emmett will probably get his own phone considering that he will be driving.

"Hey Dad, we need you to come pick us up. We went off the trail and got lost. We're at the waste yard." Alice ended the phone call after a few more words the slumped down to sit on an old bucket that was sitting upside down on the ground and said with a sigh. "I guess now we wait."

Emmett seemed to have other ideas though. He leaned over and picked up a bug that rather looked like a large cricket while Alice stared dejectedly at her ruined flats.

Emmett got that look on his face that just spelled out he was up to no good. "Hey Alice! Look what I found!" He bellowed as he tossed the offensive bug in the air in Alice's general direction. Alice glanced up in time to see the little black creature fly through the sky. She screamed and fell off her bucket backwards into a cardboard box that was sitting sideways on the ground behind her.

The funny thing was, when Alice fell against the box, it hardly moved at all. And even weirder was the faint scratching sound we heard from within.


	2. Found

**

* * *

**

I do not own Twilight or any of the characters that go along with it.

* * *

FOUND-BPOV

We all kind of just stood there staring at the large cardboard box that originally held some sort of washing machine.

Jasper was the first one to speak up. "Look at us. It is probably just a stupid cat and we're standing out here cowering as if we're waiting for the boogieman to jump out and eat us or something. Why don't we just look in the box and see what it is."

Emmett got a good laugh at this one. "Go ahead and open it Jazz, since you're so brave and all."

"Why don't you open it Emmett?" Jasper retorted.

"Nah man, I've seen this movie. It's always the one that wants to be all heroic and check out the noise that gets killed first. I'll let you go and open the box, and I'll protect the girls after you're bleeding on the ground."

I was to the point that I had had enough of the guys acting like five year olds and decided to step in. "I'll open the dang box. What's the worst it could be, like Jasper said, most likely it's a stray cat that got stuck."

I moved over to the box and placed my hands on the flaps that would reveal to me what was inside. Taking a deep breath, I pulled the cardboard apart to expose something I didn't expect. I gasped and fell back on my behind before I could recover myself.

Alice was the first at my side "What's wrong Bella? What is it?"

I struggled to find words, but I knew that I had to get it out. "Th…there's a…a… a kid in there."

"God Bella! Why didn't you tell us?" Emmett apparently was no longer afraid of the box now that he knew what it contained and went forward and opened the flaps, once again giving me a full view of the top of a boy's head.

Emmett reached a hand in and touched the boy's pale neck, looking for a pulse. Living with a doctor for so long will do that to you I guess. He didn't seem to respond to Emmett's touch and I thought for sure he must have been dead, but then my big burly friend put his hands under the boy's shoulders and slowly began to lift him out of his current home.

"He's so thin…" Alice whispered almost to herself beside me. We had all been quiet up until this point. When I looked at the kid a little closer now as he lay unconscious in Emmett's lap I noticed a few more things about him. He was completely naked aside from the blue and red blanket that had been it the box with him and was covered in cuts and bruises from head to toe. His hair had been chopped so close to the scalp that a color was hard to determine, but it may have been brown or maybe even auburn.

Lost in thought, I hadn't even noticed when the car horn blared in the distance until Alice and Rose got up to go get Carlisle.

They got back in less time than one would think it would take with the the good doctor in the lead.

"How is he?" was the first question that came out of Carlisle's mouth as he examined the child in his son's arms.

"He has a pulse and he seems to be breathing fine." was Emmett's answer "But he looks awful Dad. What are we going to do?"

Carlisle ran his had through his pale blond locks and I wondered absentmindedly how his two children had ended up with black hair when his was so light. "We should take him to the hospital to see if he has any major injuries that we can't see on the outside. Let's take him to the car. It will take less time for us to get him there ourselves than it would to wait for an ambulance to get all the way out here."

Emmett stood up and the very carefully carried the boy to the silver van Carlisle had driven here to come pick us up in. He sat in one of the back seats but kept the smaller boy held to his chest because it would have been impossible to put him in a seat belt.

I really didn't know what to think as we drove through Main Street and the rain started coming down heavy outside my window. This afternoon I had been thinking that nothing ever happens here in the dreary town of Forks. While I had been thinking this I had been sitting in a classroom, safe and warm. Where had this kid been all day; most likely in the same box we pulled him from.

As we pulled up to the rotating emergency room doors I couldn't help but feel like the most ungrateful person on the planet. Here I am complaining about my life and there are people within walking distance to myself who are struggling to stay alive.

We all got out of the vehicle and Emmett and Carlisle went up to the desk so that Carlisle could explain the situation.

They placed him on a stretcher and wheeled him right through the doors that went to where the patients were kept.

I looked around and saw my friend standing about looking somewhat awkward. I didn't know this kid, where he had come from, or even his name, but I knew I couldn't leave him there. No one deserves to be left alone.

I gave Alice a meaningful look, then took a seat in one of the many hard plastic chairs that filled up the waiting room, ready to wait as long as I needed to make sure that this mysterious boy was okay. I think I owed him at least that much, even if he didn't know it.

* * *

**I would really love it if someone would give me a review. Good or bad, it doesn't matter, as long as it is constructive.**

**Should I continue this story or should I just delete it?**


End file.
